It's Fun To Help
It's Fun To Help is a segment of the television series Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Mama * Moley * Mimmy * Papa * Ants Lessons This Episode Teaches * Do not let yourself get distracted * Help people "properly" (note, they don't tell you what to do if you don't know what "properly" means) * People don't ask for help just so they can say, "Thank you". * Empathy Summary It starts with Mama wiping down the table. Mimmy enters and they say good morning. Mama asks Mimmy to get Papa's newspaper. Mimmy agrees, while Kitty is washing her front paws at the sink. Mimmy brings Papa the paper, while Kitty runs in, saying, "Hi!". The parents thank Mimmy, confusing Kitty, who asks what Mimmy did. Mimmy explains that Mama had asked her to fetch the newspaper for Papa, and she did, so they said, "Thank you". Kitty thinks about saying thank you. In the garden, Mama is hanging up laundry, Kitty is holding the peg basket, and Mimmy is watching. Mama thanks Kitty for handing her a peg, and asks for another. Kitty hands her one. Mama then asks Mimmy for a towel, which she gives to her. Just then, Kitty gets distracted by the ants, and follows them, to the surprise of Mimmy and Mama. They then sigh, as though getting distracted is somehow wrong. Later, Kitty comes back, as Mama is thanking Mimmy again, which surprises Kitty. Inside, the three White ladies start to make an apple pie. Mama asks Mimmy to crack an egg. Mimmy does so. Kitty sings a song about being excited as they are making apple pie, then gets distracted again, by a butterfly. Mama and Mimmy call her name, and, for some reason, sigh again. When Kitty comes back, Mama is thanking Mimmy again. Kitty is surprised, while Mama says that the pie will be yummy because of Mimmy's help, while Papa is reading the paper. Papa asks Kitty for help holding books. He then thanks her after she holds them. She then realizes, "If I help, I get told thank you". Kitty then tells Papa of the feeling she gets told when she gets told thank you: a strange sort of happiness, and reflects on how happy Mimmy was when she was thanked. Later, Kitty does something strange. First she asks Papa if he needs help, then when he says no, she asks Mama if she needs help, and before she can even think of anything, Kitty asks Papa again. Mama asks Kitty for help folding laundry, but Kitty doesn't do it too well. Mama tells Kitty to fold it properly, which makes Kitty sad, and she says that she just wants Mama to say, "Thank you". Mimmy folds a top well, and then the pie is ready. Mama tells the girls that it is lunch time and asks Kitty to get the forks and Mimmy to get the plates. Kitty puts the forks down, but Papa doesn't think she did it "properly". Mimmy puts the plates down. Later, Kitty is in the garden, in a bad mood. Moley says hi, and so does Kitty. Moley asks why Kitty seems sad, and Kitty says that she has been helping her parents, but they haven't been telling her thank you. Moley asks if wanting to be told thank you is the only reason Kitty helps, and Kitty says yes. Moley asks why Kitty thinks the parents ask for help, which stumps Kitty. Moley says that they ask for help because they can't do something on their own, so if Kitty helps properly, they will be made happy and will say "thank you". Kitty flashes back to the times her parents used the word "properly" and makes up her mind. Mama asks Kitty for help with dinner, and Kitty thanks Moley, the goes off to help Mama. Both girls, on request, set the table. The parents thank both girls, as they set the table well. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Episodes Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes